


Hanseere? No, That Sounds Weird

by arrowcreates



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Autistic Christine Canigula, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Canon Compliant, Chloe Valentine is a bitch but she tries, Evan is older, F/M, Heidi and Mr. Heere got it on, Jeremy and Evan are half-brothers, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Nonbinary Christine Canigula, Post-Squip, Trans Michael Mell, backstory will be told eventually, if you think this is a suprise sibling trope fic, so yes Connor Murphy is dead and the Squip shit happened, you're so fucking right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowcreates/pseuds/arrowcreates
Summary: Basically, Evan gets sent to live with his dad for a semester or so after the everything with the Murphys happened, and Jeremy has to learn to live with the half-brother he never knew he had.If you read the tags, you know this is a trope fic. If you know me as an author, you know this will likely not be regularly updated. I will do my best to write the characters accurately. If I need to be called out on something, feel free to drop a comment. A side note: I've never written an autistic character before, so this will merely be based upon my research and the observations I've made of my autistic friends.





	Hanseere? No, That Sounds Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic? When I'm already working on like six? Damn straight! No. Damn gay!
> 
> So I've recently (like in May or June 2018) become lowkey obsessed with Detroit: Become Human. So if you like that game and my writing style (what writing style?), keep an eye out for yet another fic, which will probably be Reed900 because I'm trash.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dear Evan Hansen or Be More Chill or any of the characters. All rights go to their legal owners.

"Evan?"

Evan glanced up from his homework to the sound of his name and footsteps on the stairs. His anxiety reared its ugly head, as it always did. What was wrong this time? Had she gotten bad news from work? Or maybe his father had called? Or even, heaven forbid, she somehow found out about what Jared told him... 

"Yeah, Mom?" He called back. He breathed a sigh of relief when Heidi's face, worried but not panicked, appeared in his line of sight. Nothing too bad then. "What's up?" 

Looking around his room, she sat carefully on the bed next to him. She caught a glimpse of his math work as he shut his laptop and cringed. "Honey, there's something we need to talk about." 

Evan paused. He was sure he wouldn't like where this was going. "Okay?" 

Heidi heaved a massive sigh. "Listen, honey, everything that's happened since the school year started has clearly been bad for you. I haven't been around as much as I should, and you need someone with you." 

"What does this have to do with anything?" Evan grumbled. He still didn't like being reminded of what he'd done. His therapist said he needed to face it to move on, but Evan disagreed. Facing it would make it worse, just like everything else. He couldn't afford another mental breakdown right now. 

A pregnant pause filled the air. Finally, Heidi said, "I've been talking with your father." 

Evan's eyes grew to almost comical size. "What!" 

"Before you say anything, let me talk. He knows what happened, and he knows my part in it. You know we don't really get along, but we've talked and agreed that maybe it would be best if you stayed with him for a few months." Heidi's worried expression deepened. "You're not the only member of this dysfunctional little family who needs help, Evan." 

He couldn't even talk, he was so startled. Living with his dad? He hadn't lived with his dad since his parents split. Sure he'd seen him, but always with Heidi around. It wasn't a normal custody agreement, true, but it worked for them. 

Eventually, he mustered up the strength to find his voice. "Who else needs help, Mom? Surely not him, he seems perfectly fine without us," he pointed out, somewhat bitterly. 

Heidi flinched at the unwelcome reminder of his walking out on them. "It's not your father," she agreed. "It's his son." 

"He has a step-son? Since when?" Evan wondered why he had never heard about the kid before. 

"No. He's not his step-son, Evan. He's his son." Heidi watched his face carefully for any sign of... something. 

Evan was struggling to process the truth of her words. "If he's got a son, then doesn't that mean..." 

Heidi nodded. "You've got a half-brother, Evan. One who's going through a lot right now. He needs someone around he can talk to, and so do you, especially since you've refused to go to therapy lately." 

"Pills won't help forever, Mom," Evan reminded her. "Keeping me drugged for the rest of my life is not the solution." 

It was a familiar argument, and one Heidi was clearly not looking for at the moment. "You're going to go stay with your father, Evan. It's not negotiable. We can figure out when you'll leave when I get home from class tomorrow night." 

Evan could tell she would start to cry if he pushed her any more tonight. Ever since their fight, he'd learned how to read her moods. She didn't want to do this to him, but obviously she felt she had no choice. "Okay, Mom," he said. "I need to get to bed, I've got school tomorrow." 

She nodded and stood up. "I'll let you get some sleep, bucko. Love you." 

He smiled as she left his room. "Love you too," he called. He saved his work and turned off his computer, then got up to shut off his overhead light. 

Once he was settled back in bed, he grabbed his phone and opened his texts. He clicked the one at the top, and began to type. 

**Jared, we need to talk. Meet by my locker before school. I've got really bad news.**

He hit send, muted his phone, set it down, and rolled over. Within minutes he was asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is really short and I'm sorry, but this is a draft that auto-deletes in 16 minutes and it's at a point where I can post it and not feel like it's incomplete. I'll post the rest of the chapter soon as Chapter 2 and just go from there


End file.
